The intent of the mobile screen storage compartment (MSSC) is to enhance the drive-in movie concept by making major components of the drive-in movie, like the display screen, mobile. With a modified truck trailer that has the mobile screen storage compartment (MSSC) attached, a truck driver can deliver quality entertainment to different locations such as the community center parking lot, a shopping mall parking lot or a public park area. The screen along with the proper audio and video equipment would be configured to broadcast movies, pre-recorded or live televised events to viewers while outdoors.